Father figure
by iluvhouse4eva
Summary: House has a son! Gary is a brilliant and handsome 27 year old who has come to Prinston to finally cum face to face with his famous father. But when Gary arrives he doesnt count on fallin in luv with one of his fathers workers: Alison. CameronOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first ever storey I have written outside of school stuff so please be nice. This chapter is definitely going to be the longest since its like an introduction. Hope u enjoy it and if you read it please review.

**Disclaimer: **Do you think if I got a job and saved up for ages I would have enough money to buy House and especially Hugh Laurie. Just let me see if hes for sale on ebay. Nope, darn it. Oh well, I'll just go spiralling into the depths of depression now! (joking!)

**Chapter One**

Gary had grown up well. His Mom had always been nice too him and even though he hadn't been his dad all his life James was also pretty cool.

"Happy birthday Gary!" Mom and James had come around to Gary's apartment to celebrate his 27th birthday. Gary's blue emerald eyes sparkled in delight as he blew the candles out on his cake. Later on when his mom was saying goodbye he finally asked the burning question he had wanted to know since 18 years.

"Who is my real dad?"

Jennifer Watson sighed. She knew Gary would want to know one day. It was hard. Tars fell down her cheek and she looked at her son deeply. He was growing up and he looked more and more like his dad every year. His jeans and skateshoes were well worn and his the beatles tee clung to his well toned bod. He was much taller than her now and his mussed brown hair was getting a bit to long for her liking.

"Well its a long story. When i was about 19 I met this guy in a bar named Greg. He was pretty goodlooking in a different sort of way and he was very funny, just like you."

"Oh, dont put me on a pedastal Mom. I only taught Stephen Fry and Hugh Laurie what they know today "

"You have his eyes, ya know? I went back to his house" She began to feel embaressed talking about these adult things with her only son. "Well, you can guess what happened. I never saw him again and 9 months you were born."

Gary was shocked. His mom had slept around at 19! he tried to remain calm but his stomech had butterflies in it.

"Gary. His name is Gregory House. He works in Princeton as a world famous diagnoser. I havent heard from him and all Ive heard just says it is just as well he is so good at his job or he definitely wouldnt be in charge of a department there."

Gary was once again in shock. His jaw almost dropped to the floor. This was mainly becausehe was a doctor as well. In fact he headed the cancer department in a big hospital in New York. Many there referred to him as brilliant. You see Gary had always been very smart and briany. He had graduated school and uni early and still topped all his classes. However people didn't mind to much because he was always modest about his extra brain power. He was genuinaly a nice guy and he had lots of friends.

That night Gary went home to think. He thought a lot and finally decided he wanted to meet his dad. He wondered what he would actualy be like, He thought even more then went to bed. The next morning he got a plane to Princeton and went to a real estate agency to get a place near the hospital. Unfotunately no such place existed. Oh well he thought and with a wry grin added, I hope theres an opening at the hospital. Otherwise there'll be no beer for me his month. He found the name of the hospital in the phone directory and rang the Dean, named Lisa Cuddy. He clutched at his stomach and tried to get rid of the nervous feeling he felt. Everything was sudden.

"hello Dr Cuddy?"

"Speaking"

"I would like a position at the hospital please."

"Just a second please, I need to have a look at our records"

"Okay"

Gary got out his gameboy and quickly played a level before Lisa came back to the phone.

"Umm. Whoever you are.. Actually that reminds me. I need a name and current job."

"My names Gary Watson and Im or rather was, the head of the cancer department, at New York Hospital."

"Oh okay. That should be fine. Come in tomorrow and you can sign the papers and stuff."

"Thanks"

He hung up and went to a hotel, he needed somewhere to stay. Hopefully after he met his dad he would be able to stay with Him.

The next morning Gary got up early and got ready, dressin himself in his good jeans, The who tshirt and a collared blue shirt over the top with a black suit jacket. He put some mouse in his hair, styling it so it looked natural then walked out the door briefcase in hand. When he got to the hospital he was suddenly feeling very excited. He couldnt wait, he was going to meet his dad after so long!

He walked spritely to the door marker Dr Lisa Cuddy and knocked twice before entering cautiously. A nice looking lady dressed quiet strangely for someone in her position but never the less was beautiful smiled at him and held his eyes. As she did so he thought she noticed a frown cross her face but she shook her head slightly. She looked over his outfit and grinned.

"Wait" she said "are you a misanthropic bastard?"

"No I'm just Gary" he smirked sarcastically.

"I so have someone you need to meet."

Gary signed a few papers and found a lab coat. He is getting way more butterflies now. Dr Cuddy leads him outside and they walked into an office nearby marked Gregory House. Gary took a deep breathe.

Cuddy shouted out "house!" and he shouted back "Present ma'am"

Gary couldn't look at the owner of the mystery voice. He knew it was his dad.

"Ive got someone for you to meet House"

"Did Angelina Jolie finally respond to my invite?"

"Ha. No. A young guy here whos egoing to work in the cancer department and he just reminds me of you."

"Lucky him"

"Dont flatter yourself House. Hes much nicer than you've ever been."

House got up and hobbled over to Cuddy. "Impossible."

House looked Gary over and he looked up Their eyes met and Gary nearly fainted. Fast forward 20 years, add some stubble and a cane and they would be identical. House's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. Cuddy smiled.

"Okay gary. You make your way to the cancer department when your done meeting House."

Gary smiled as Cuddy left. He sits down at the conference table and indicates for House to do the same. "So who exactly are you?" House said curiously.

"My names Gary Watson, I'm 27 and was head of the Caner Department in New York"

"Not bad for 27"

"I graduated young"

He could see Houses mind ticking over and connecting the dots.

"So Gary. What ya interested in?"

"Well, i'm multilanguages, I'm in a band..."

House's ears perked up in interest."What do ya play?"

"Piano usually but I like guitar as well."

"Nice"

House looked him over again then jumped up as realization hit him. Gary was his son! How had 27 years gone past without him knowing? God Gary looked like him. He subconscioussly backed away a bit. Gary spoke "yeh I guess you've got it. My mum's name is Jennifer. Apparently you met in a bar at about 20. You left the next mourning and she couldnt get in contact with you to tell you about me."

"so" House paused "You came to Princeton to meet me?"

"Yep and Ive got a job here as a cancer doctor!"

"Well I guess I'd better introduce to my pal Jimmy."

"Whos he? Your only friend?" Gary said sarcastically. He had inherited his fathers biting wit.

"Ha, he is head of the bald kid department so I guess he'll be your boss. C'mon, he's office is next door."

They walked into the office and House introduced him to James Wilson. He looked from House to Gary then back to House and raised his eyebrow inquiringly.

"Hi. I didn't realize it was 'Dress up like a House Day'. I wouldn't have shaved."

"it defines me Jim" he ran a hand over his two day growth with pride.

"House, he looks just like you."

"Did you learn about genetics in school did you? Wow, your observation skills amaze me!"

"Very funny. Is he related to you or something? Why is he here"?

"Well Jim. Hes your new worker. Apparentley he headed this department in New York"

"But your so young!" said Wilson.

Gary smiled. "maybe you're just getting old."

Wilson rolled his eyes. Great, a mini house.

House spoke up again. "And guess what? He is related. He is my son!"

Wilsons jaw dropped to the ground in shock and he sputtered. "What... What the hell?"

House put an arm around Gary. "We are like bestest buds now. He even plays in a band!"

Wilson sat down and put his head in his hands. Oh god House has a son! Hopefully he wasn't as damaged. He was obviously extremly smart and he must have some compassion if he liked working in the cancer department. How would House cope with having a son? More importantly how would Gary cope with having a father like Gregory House?

After they went back to the diagnosal room House explained to him about the hospital and Gary asked him a few questions most of them about his leg but House felt he had to answer his son.

"So House. Is it OK if I call you dad?"

House chuckled. "I guess but not around others. I have a reputation to keep."

Gary didn't know how he would re-act to the next question. "Umm, I dont have a place to stay. Can i move in with you Dad?

House took a vicoden and Gary looked at him funnily with his crystal blue eyes. House took a minute of silence then said grumpily "I guess but only if you buy the grog."

"Fine with me! Gary grinned maniacally. Gary continues "parlez-vous Francais?"

"Oui"

What other languages do ya speak?"

"Hindi, Mandarin and Black."

"Black?"

"Y'know. Shizzle my hizzle dawg. Like that."

I speak french, Spanish and mandarine. Do you play an instrument?"

"The triangle?"

"Seriously?"

"and the guitar and my pet piano. I have one at home. Its real nice and you can use it if you want."

House and Gary got permission from Lisa to leave early and they went to the house to set the couch up for Gary. They had chinese for dinner and then played a duet together and watched an episode of General Hospital and then went to bed. House and Gary both had good dreams that night dreams of all the good things they could see in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Soz it took so long to update - been stax busey with school stuff. Hope youse enjoy. And by the way Hugh Laurie is like so totally hot!!!

**Disclaimer: **Man, I wish I owned a house... but specificly House MD!

**Chapter 2:**

Today was going to be Garys first day in the cancer dapartment. He had gotten up in the morning on time (thankfully) and had just signed in for the hospital. His dad hadnt been ready to leave at the same time and had been eating peanut butter on toast when Gary left. He met Wilson and said "hi" then head to House's diagnosing room to see if he could find out about his employees.

The first thing he noticed was a whiteboard full of symptoms in the middle room. He looked it over. Definitely lupus. A young woman walked in from House's office and came over to him. She was extremely beautiful and dressed in black slacks and a green shirt. She was gorgeous and Gary rushed forward to introduce himself.

"Hi" he stuttered "I'm Gary. Gary Watson. Well actually that's my Mums name. My dad..."

The Lady interrupted with a grin. "Hi Gary. I'm Alison Cameron. I work here. Im an immunologist.

Gary grinned. "So your one of House's ducklings are you?"

She smiled wryly, "Sure am. Lucky me." Hes a bit strange." she shrugged her shoulders.

"He's my dad!"

Alison gasped and stepped backward "Oh my god Gary. Surely you can't be serious!"

He nodded. "Im from Syria and don't call me Shirly"

Cameron smiled. He seemed very nice -not like House at all – except for the beautiful blue eyes and great sense of humour!

When Chase and Forman walked in they got introduced to Gary minus the revealtion that Gary was House's son.

"Hi" Forman shook his hand "Im Eric"

"G'day mate" Chase shook his hand to. "I'm Rob"

Gary grinned. "Your a bloody Pom aren't ya?"

Chase looked offended. "No!" he shouted defensivly. "I am 100 Australian!"

"Alright. Chill."

Alison whispered to Gary that House always made fun of Chase being Britainish and he was so sick of it.

"Sorry Rob"

It's okay."

Alison smiled because she was happy everyone was getting along nicely. Until House came that is. He hobbled into the room and rolled his eyes when he saw Gary. "Shouldn't you be playing with the poor little bald kids?"

"yeah Im going Da... I mean House."

Chase had no idea what was going on but Forman picked up that Gary had almost called House dad. He shrugged. It was impossible for House to have a kid. Especially one almost the same age as him. House frowned silently warning Gary to be more careful and Forman noticed again.

"Oh my god House. Is he your son?"

House ate some vicoden. "As a matter of fact he is."

Chase fainted in shock.

Gary spoke up. "By the way the answer's lupus"

"No it isn't. The answer to the meaning of life is 42. Duh!"

Gary smiled. "To the symptoms on the board."

"Alright then Foreman, go treat the patient"

Gary went over to Alison gave her a quick hug, where sparks of electricity flew between them, and left to do his job. Wilson accosted him as he entered his office.

"So whats it like having House for a dad?"

Gary shrugged. "Okay he's a bit rough on the outside but I'm presuming its because of the pain hes in because of his leg. He's great at piano though and guitar as well."

"yeah I know. He's very skilled."

Wilson left to go see a patient as did House's newfound son. That same day House was bombarded with questions from his ducklings. Particularly Cameron.

Cameron was checking emails when she began her inquiries. "So House. What does he do for a job?"

"Apparently he was head of the cancer department in New York. He graduated early. Smart – wonder where he got that from?"

"His Mum?" Cameron said cheekily.

House grinned. "Nope, and guess what, he isnt damaged! As far as i can tell anyway and he went over to Africa for a year to help do stuff for poor dying AIDS kids."

Cameron felt butterfiles in her tummy. He was so nice and those blue eyes... mmmmmm. She hadn't had a serious boyfriend for ages. But wait a minute, he was House's son! That is kind of wrong because she had liked House last year and gone on a date with him. It could be awkward but then Gary didn't need to know about that stupid crush she had had on Greg. She would worry about it another time; she had a job to do!

At lunch break Gary went down to the cafeteria to eat something and discovered Alison was sitting at a table on her own. He thought it was strange. Why didnt she have a boyfriend or something with her or some potential boyfriends. She was nice and funny and very beautiful. He liked her a lot and so went after ordering some food to sit down next to her.

"Hi Alison. How are going? Enjoying your lunch."

She looked up mildy surprised to see him there. "Hi Gary. Yeh, lunch is good." She shoved another mouthful of salad into her mouth. Gary sat down real close and Alison felt something in her body constricting. He was so close... He smiled and this instantly unarmed her. They talked for a long time while eating their meals and found that they really lieked each other company. Gary didnt want to go but Dr. Wilson had wanted him back to treat Mary after lunch. After checking his watch he realised he was way late and said sorry alison but i have to get back to work. Lots of important doctor things to do, ya know? She nodded wryly. "Yep. Sure do. Catch up with ya later then."

Gary had a great idea. "How about you come down at the house tonight and we'll have tea and then play some games or something and also have a chat. Im sure House won't mind. Would you like a lift to there after work. I knock off at 5 so I'll come up to your department and collect you then, okay?"

Cameron smiled. She hadn't been to House's house for awhile now and she was looking forward very much to spending an evening with House and Gary cos it would be funny seeing how they acted around each other and she had some more questions to ask Gary. After she went back to the room Chase and Foreman kept giving her funny looks but she didn't give anything away. House knew something was up and kept asking about it. Cameron just smirked because she knew he would find out soon enough!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I really soz cos my chappie is so small . Sorry those hoo enjoy the storey. And stf u if u dont like the grammar – just be thankful i hav a cool original characters, a gr8 plot and real good humour. Also i wood luv sum more reviews- most of wot i got was sum weird ppl laughin at how brilliant i am (and while i dont diagree they kinda seemd strange) hope u like this chapter and im not reviewin til i get 5 review!

**Disclaimer: **I just rang Davie Shore up n he told me evn tho i paid his a million bucks he wont giv me house. I know annoyin hey? Mayb if i asked Stphen fry he could convince Hugh to cum visit me in Oz

**Chapter 3**

Chase and Forman went home and Alison sat round answering her boss's mail while she waited for Gary to cum. When he walked in the office at 5:24 she was stacks happy because he had not forgottin to pick her up. They got in his really nice corvette and drove over to House's house. Gary told her on the way over that he wasnt expecting Cameron over for tea but because Gary asked they were going to get extra food.

Knock. Knock. House opened the door winging a bit about having to get a key cut for his son soon because he had a bum leg and he was sick of getting up to open door. When he saw his 1 female worker standing behind Gary he nearly fainted in shock.

Well Gary you work fast. Bringing her home to meet the parent already hey?"

"Yep, she wanted to come. Maybe she enjoys the pain of your company"

House smirked knowing it wasn't that long ago that she had wanted to spend every available minuet with him. Gary howeva didnt know that. House sat in an armchair and Gary and Cameron on the other lounge and ate their dinner, watching some new doctor show while they did do. House jabbed at the screen. "Gosh, that guy with the cane is so irritating!How does anyone put up with him?" Cameron's eyebrow raised and she shot an funny at her boss. He had to be joking. Besides she thought the lead actor was sorta sexy. This thought leaded to her thinking about the man next to her who had been moving inches closer since they had sat down. They were almost touching and when Gary moved his hand onto her knee she just smiled and looked to see if House had noticed. Thankfully he hadn't. She mooved her hand to his and she enjoyed the feeling of warmth from her hand being in his warmness.

After dinner they talked for quite awhile and though House was still pretty shocked she had come over he relaxed a bit and even after much begging played a bit on the piano. Alison hadn't know how good he was but she was amazed. She asked Gary if he could play that well and he told her about his band in New York. She was so impressed that someone close to her age had done so much stuff. He drove he home at about 10:47 and when he walked her to the door he moved closer to her and grinned. She smiled gently and pressed her lips to his. He parted them and her tongue quickly found its way into his mouth. God, he was so good and she just wanted to kiss him forever. However, it wasnt possible. Her hand rested on the back of his neck and the other on his back pulling him as close to her as she could. They where touching almost everywhere and Cameron was not happy when she started to run out of breath. He kissed so well and she really liked him. One last kiss and he left but not before telling her something that totally threw her.

"Alison, babe, I think we should do this again. I think Im fallin in love with you." Cameron eyes widened and she ran over to him and kissed him passionately one last time. She waved as he got into the car and drove home. That night she slept really really good except for once when she woke up and wanted the feeling of having someone next to her in bed. She put her music on and sang along to Kelly Clarkson in her beautiful voice. Life was good.

The next mourning Alison found it hard to stay focused. She kept seeing Gary and his beautiful blue blue eyes and his mouth on hers and god, she wanted him more than she had ever liked House. She made numerous excuses to visit the cancer department and Gary never let her go back to the diagnosing team without a loving parting kiss. "I love you" he said at lunch time and she whispered it back to him as they ate their sandywiches in the cafe. "Will you go out with me?" he asked and she squealed getting lots of attenshun from other peoples in the room.

"Oops. She covered her mouth. "of course Gary, I love you."

Wilson had overheard when he asked her and went to report to House what was happening.

"House" he rushed in the room.

"Whats the prob, James? Im busy playing Metroid! You always interrupt when I'm busy doing something important"

"James gestured wildly. "But... But Gary and Alison are going out!"

House spluttered and looked incredulussly at his best buddy. "Seriously?"

"Yep, I just saw him ask her out."

"But thats so wrong. She wanted to go out with me. Was practicaly begging me to have sex with her and now she tries for second best. The son? That is so wrong." His mind leapt forward. "but if they eventually get married Il be father in law of Cameron!!! " he wrung his hand. "Oh my god!" he sat down with a thud and Wilson came to check he was alright.

"You;d make a great grandpa" Wilson sad cheekily.

"Noooooooooooo!" House jumped up and hobbled around the room as fast as he could making a mess by tipping stuff over. Wilson caught up with him and settled him down. House was okay now. He would be fine he just needed to get used to the idea. Thats all he told himself. His long lost son was going out with his employee who used to have a crush on him. My god it sounded like General Hospital or something. But then he liked General Hospital so who said this would bad. He could tease them a lot that would be kinda fun! He walked out the room already making plans to make fun of his son and maybe future daughter in law. World domination was only one step pasted this!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **sobs I only gott 2 reviews nd dey weren't very nice. The meanies who sed that – I don't lek u! please review this chap tho cos I wantd 5 reviews last time and I wanted more. But I wnted to giv u anutha chap so here you go - a brand, spanking new chap! plz tel ur friends bout my story.

**Disclaimer: **I am goin to get house for Christmas (the dvds hopefly then I can watch dem)

**Chapter 4**

It had been three months when Gary asked Cam to move in with him. Unfortunately this meant she had to also move in with House!The afternoon was she moved in was stacks funny.

Cameron shouted out "help!" to House but he made excuses, pointing at his leg.

"Bum leg. Whats your excuse for making my son work. Hes lazy too though." But deep down, or at least he thought it was deep down he was very proud of his smart, athletic and talented son. He ran a hand through his hair and smoiked. He wasnt as good looking as House but then he had given up looking for someone hotter ages ago.

That night after all the unpacking was done House showed Cameron to her room and sat down on the bed and talked to her for a while.

"Hey Alison. I get this is probably going to be pretty weird for you staying here with me here but I wanted you to know that I'm really happy you like Gary. The kids nice and I do want him to be happy and frankly, Im kind of amazed you love someone who isn't damaged. Unless of course we find out later on he was abused by someone or is a total emo – then normality will be restored." he flung his hands out wide and laughed maniclly as Cameron had her hands on her hip and was glaring at him fiercely. "What?"

"I am so sick of you telling me that I only love damaged people. You need to get over it House. Right now!!!!"

Cameron walked closer to him and pushed him back, with a finger on his chest. She hadn't been this close to him except for when they went on the motorbike together. He was looking at her really intensely but had a twinkle in his eyes as he looked down at her. Far out! She couldnt belief him sometimes. She gave him one last push and he stumbled and fell down onto his bad leg. Instantly when he cried out she came over and asked him if he was okay.

"Cameron you are the biggest oxymoron!"

"Your calling me a moron? Thats pretty harsh"

Gary could obviously hear them yelling and came in the room to settle them down. He stroked Alisons hare. "There, there. It's okay." He glared at House.

"What, dont I get petted? I always wanted to be treated like a bunny rabbit. Oh please pet me!" House sidled up and to Gary and flattered his eyelashes. Gary just put his arm around Cameron and led her out to the living room.

He asked if the room was alright and she said sarcastically. "yep, I always wanted a room painted bright pink. I really understand why you dad would have a room in fuschia. Not!"

gary shrugged but then House walked in. "See, cameron. Candy and Amber both love that colour and since their regulars over here I figured I would make the room nicer for them. Anything for better sex, eh?"

Cameron and Gary both screwed up their faces in disgust. "Oh my god dad thats sick. Do you think Allie will want to sleep in that bed now!"

"Oh that reminds me. I havent changed the sheets from last time they were her so you might want to wash them or something."

Cameron squealed in disgust and buried her face in Gary's shirt.

"I refuse to stay in that room. I'll sleep on the couch instead."

"Nuh. Just sleep in my room Allie. I can set up a bed on the floor or we can just sleep on my bed together. That would be kind of cool."

House piped up. "I have webcam installed so dont do anything I wouldn't do. I will be watching so make sure it's good."

Cameron looked shocked. "House, there is no way we will be sleeping together in this house. Thats just wrong. Maybe after we get married"

"You've discussed marriage?"

Gary and Cameron exchanged looks. "Not really." she admitted.

"But..."

"Well, I dunno." She turned to her boyfriend and smiled and whispered. "then we can move out and do what ever we want whenever we want." Gary's face lit up.

"Yep, dad. We are definitely going top get hitched."

The conversation that night led to Gary and Alison thinking a lot about getting married. He put a lot of thought into it. He went to a jewelry shop and picked out a beautiful diamond ring for his beautiful girlfriend. It was extremely pretty cos Gary was a good chooser in jewelry for people he loved. Then he had to plan the proposal. The next two weeks he was extremely nervous as he waited for a good moment to pop the question. All he knew was that it would be worth it.


End file.
